


Run For Your Life

by backlund_in_black



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Soldiers, Trigger warning maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backlund_in_black/pseuds/backlund_in_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fight side by side, but what will happen when one can no longer fight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run For Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Soldier!AU

They enlisted the same day, from two different countries. They were strangers to each other, in ways of life, in brethren, at first. But from the moment the two young men met, Patrick and Jonathan were inseparable. Every meal was shared, every night in the same room, if not bed.

Together they fought, side by side, until the very end as best friends, blood brothers, and lovers. They said they’d rather die than live without the other.

They fell the same day, in the midst of battle, the midst of a hopeless war. They fought bravely on until the ground burst beneath them, raining death and decay like ash all around them. Soldiers fell, praying, hoping, screaming as the rock collapsed beneath.

Some managed to avoid it.; by some miracle Jonathan was one, but Patrick was not. Jonathan wished that he had been in Patrick’s place as soon as he saw the death and destruction.

Screaming, calling for his lover, Jonathan scrambled down, frantic, tears rolling don his dirt-streaked face, searching for Patrick amid the dust and rubble. And yet the enemy advanced.

He found him slumped against the crater wall, bloody and broken, yet alive, every breath a struggle. When Jonathan pulled Patrick’s head into his lap, his eyes fluttered and he smiled weakly, gazing up at Jonathan with all the strength he had left.

"Did we win?" Patrick asked, breathy and almost inaudible. 

Jonathan wept. Oh, how he wish he could tell Patrick they had. His voice cracked in sorrow as he shook his head. “No, they’re still coming, we couldn’t fight them off…”

"Can you escape?"

Jonathan’s eyes blazed, wet and pained. “Pat, I’m not leaving you. Not now, not ever.” His fingers ran through Patrick’s bloody, matted blonde hair, loving and tender, trying to reassure both of them it would be all right.

"Jon, just run. Run for your life.” Now Patrick’s eyes welled, boring into Jonathan’s as he pleaded for Jonny to save himself.

"No, no, I’m not leaving you here to die,” Jonathan wept, holding Patrick as close as he could. “I’m never going to leave you. I love you, Patrick, I love you so much. Don’t leave me, please Patrick, don’t leave me, don’t leave…”

"I know, Jon, I know." Patrick’s body wracked with sobs. "I’m sorry, Jonny, I’m so sorry… I love you, I love you, I fucking love you, I’m sorry…”

Jonathan was terrified, the opposing forces surrounding the rim of the crater. He was terrified, terrified of death, of being captured, of being taken away, of losing Patrick. "Patrick, I’m so sorry, so, so sorry. We’re not going to make it…" His tears rained down, soaking the dust below.

"I know," was all Patrick could muster. He wanted to tell Jonathan how afraid he was, he didn’t want to go, didn’t want to lose Jonny. "Do you remember what we used to say?"

Jonathan took a deep breath, pausing his whimpering long enough to choke out, “What, Pat? What did we used to say?”

The corner of Patrick’s mouth curled up, ever so slightly. ” If one of us falls…”

"The other will soon be following," Jonathan finished, the finality of it all hitting both of them, Patrick’s eyes glazing over, the light flickering out, the last breath of his body leaving him as he reached up to give Jonny one last kiss. 

“I’m so sorry, Pat, I love you, I’m so sorry," Jonny mumbled, over and over, trying to think of something, anything, to bring him back to life.

The two were buried side by side only days later, after the war ended. They say Jonathan died of a broken heart, still holding the body of his best friend in his arms, the bond between the two soldiers so strong even Death couldn’t keep them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> All stories can be found at http://backlund-in-black.tumblr.com/tagged/coffeecupshockeystories


End file.
